


I Like You (But I Like Him Too)

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, By minor im/kihyun i mean implied, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Other, Polyamorous Character, Swearing, Texting, but there's no tag for that, like the barest of angst lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Hoseok likes Hyunwoo, is dating Hyungwon, and has a lot of support from said boyfriend





	I Like You (But I Like Him Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 3am I should s t o p
> 
> Btw the "To:____" is their contact names for each other in their phones 
> 
> (Also, polyamorous Wonho was an idea that my friend had no idea he gave me)
> 
> (And I couldn't resist adding aro minhyuk in it as always)
> 
> (Shhh I totally didn't sneak internet to post this I would never)

To: Wonie

Yo

Do you think Hyunwoo's straight?

  
To: Seokie

About as straight as the rest of this band

  
To: Wonie

Think I have a chance?

  
To: Seokie

Just show him your dick

He's bound to fall for you then

  
To: Wonie

Dude wtf

  
To: Seokie

I mean

It worked on me didn't it

  
To: Wonie

lmao true true

Ily man

  
To: Seokie

I s2g if you say no homo I'm blocking you

  
To: Wonie

Such a romantic you are

  
To: Seokie

Thanks

I try

  
To: Wonie

-_-

* * *

 

To: mom

So

My boyfriend's trying to seduce Hyunwoo

  
To: Hyungwon

I

What

What do I say to that

  
To: mom

Nothing

I just figured you ought to be updated

  
To: Hyungwon

Wait

You don't have a problem with this?

  
To: mom

Nah

I mean

He's liked Hyunwoo since before we started going out?

Like

I have no problem if Hoseok is dating both of us

It's just Hyunwoo to worry about tbh

  
To: Hyungwon

What about you?

  
To: mom

I mean

I wouldn't mind Hoseok dating both of us

He

I like seeing him happy

Even if something happens and like he leaves me for hyunwoo

I'd still be there for him

We were friends first

Idk

But I think it's worth a try at least?

  
To: Hyungwon

Wise words

But if he hurts you I swear

  
To: mom

Hoseok asked me first

I'm fine with it

Don't worry Kihyun

  
To: Hyungwon

...

No promises

  
To: mom

Thanks mom

I love you

  
To: Hyungwon

Yeah yeah

Love you too

* * *

 

To: Wonie

I

I can't do this

  
To: Seokie

Just ask him out???

  
To: Wonie

But

Like

I love you

I don't want to fuck us up

Hyungwon I love you so much

  
To: Seokie

You worry too much

I gave you the okay, didn't I?

Seriously

  
To: Wonie

How do I know that you're not just saying that though?

Hyungwon

Are you actually okay with this?

  
To: Seokie

Hoseok, we've talked about this

I'm perfectly okay with you being polyamorous

I have no problem with it as long as you promise to tell me how you feel, alright?

Communication is key

I'm glad that you're coming to me with your insecurities

But if it's me you're worried about, don't be

  
To: Wonie

Thank you

Thank you

Thank you so much

Fuck

What did I do to deserve you

  
To: Seokie

I should be asking you that tbh

Now go get your man

  
To: Wonie

I love you

  
To: Seokie

I love you too

* * *

 

To: Hyungwon

Your boyfriend just asked me out

  
To: dad

That he did

Did you say yes?

  
To: Hyungwon

I said I needed time to think

  
To: dad

So?

What are you going to say?

You two would be so cute together

  
To: Hyungwon

He's dating you though???

  
To: dad

Forget about me for a second

Do you want to?

  
To: Hyungwon

I

Yeah

But

  
To: dad

Don't finish that

Hoseok asked me first

I gave him the okay to go for it

  
To: Hyungwon

So if I say yes would all three of us be dating or?

I'm confused

  
To: dad

Tbh the three of us need to talk that out

But like

We wouldn't have to date

The two of us I mean

It could just be you and Hoseok and me and Hoseok

Would you mind sharing a boyfriend?

  
To: Hyungwon

That's

I don't know

  
To: dad

Well

You did tell hoseok that you needed time to think

So use it

* * *

 

To: koala

Minhyuk

Has Hyunwoo talked to you

  
To: forever asleep

About the fact that Hoseok asked him out?

Or about the fact that you're fine with this

OR the fact that he wants to search up how poly relationships work

  
To: koala

All of those

He's searching this up?

  
To: forever asleep

Yup

  
To: koala

You know

I love how you're the person he goes to for relationship advice

  
To: forever asleep

Listen

Just because I don't feel love

Doesn't mean my advice isn't good

  
To: koala

"Don't feel love"

  
To: forever asleep

Maybe not my best choice of words

But my message still stands

  
To: koala

I mean yeah

But I have to disagree with the don't feel love part

Because if anything you love all of us

  
To: forever asleep

:*

But yeah, that's not what I meant

You know what I meant

Like

Romantically

  
To: koala

Yeah

I don't like you thinking like that though

  
To: forever asleep

Awwwww

You do care!

I love you too Hyungwon!

  
To: koala

...

wanna cuddle while Hoseok and Hyunwoo get their shit together?

  
To: forever asleep

I'm on my way

* * *

 

To: Wonie

Did you talk to Hyunwoo at all?

  
To: Seokie

He asked me if I was fine with it

I said yes

I asked him if he likes you

He said yes

I asked him if he would mind sharing a boyfriend

He said he didn't know

I told him to think about it like he told you he would

Why

What did he tell you?

  
To: Wonie

He told me that you said that the three of us should talk it out

But he wouldn't be opposed to it

  
To: Seokie

Oh yeah I did say that

Because the dynamics might get confusing if we don't

Or well

He was already getting confused on the dynamics

  
To: Wonie

Have I ever told you how much I love you?

Because I do

I really do

  
To: Seokie

Yeah

You've mentioned it a couple of times

;)

  
To: Wonie

You're so cheeky

  
To: Seokie

:)

So

When should the three of us meet up  
Because we are meeting up right?

To talk about this?

  
To: Wonie

Oh yeah

One sec

Lemme ask

Okay

So he said that he's free all day

We just have to tell him when we're coming so he can kick Minhyuk and Jooheon out

  
To: Seokie

Jooheon's there?

  
To: Wonie

Changkyun kicked him out so Kihyun could go over

  
To: Seokie

Oh rip

Well I could go right now what about you

  
To: Wonie

Yeah same

Should I tell him we're coming?

  
To: Seokie

Yup

* * *

 

To: Kermit

Could I crash you and Minhyuk's cuddle session

Because Changkyun and Kihyun are watching a movie and Hoseok and Hyunwoo are sleeping

  
To: aegyo

Send me a pic of hyunwoo and Hoseok please?

  
To: Kermit

Way ahead of you

[image attached]

[image attatched]

  
To: aegyo

Thanks :)

Now come on

Minhyuk's getting impatient lol

  
To: Kermit

I'm on my way

* * *

 

To: Hyungwon

Wait

Did Hoseok actually show you his dick to ask you out

  
To: dad

No

I mean

Technically not

It was an accident

And tbh

I asked him out

  
To: Hyungwon

Wait seriously?

  
To: dad

Wait seriously I saw his dick by accident or I asked him out

You have to be more specific

  
To: Hyungwon

Both tbh

  
To: dad

Oh yeah

I asked him out because I was like

What's wrong with getting rejected and moving on

But see

I knocked on his door

He had just gotten out of the shower

The towel fell when he opened the door lmao

Two weeks later I was like fuck this

I told him that i was gonna tell him I liked him and was going to ask him out

And he was like

Idk if you'd wanna go out with me though

  
To: Hyungwon

???

Why???

  
To: dad

Because

1- he had a crush on you

(Which is part of the reason I was so okay with this

I knew he liked you before I asked him out that's why I was expecting rejection)

And 2- he told me that he actually did like me too, but thought that I wouldn't wanna date him because he's polyamorous?

I don't have a problem with that though

Do you?

  
To: Hyungwon

I told both of you this when you came to my room and we talked about it

But I don't mind trying this out

No problems here

I really like him

I really like you too

But uhh

  
To: dad

You like Hoseok romantically but me only platonically?

  
To: Hyungwon

Yeah

  
To: dad

Yeah no same

I like you but not in a romance sort of way

  
To: Hyungwon

Agreed

  
To: dad

I know that I've stressed this to hoseok

But communication is important, okay?

If there's anything that you're uncomfortable with or are unsure of, don't be afraid to ask about it

  
To: Hyungwon

Do you follow your own advice?

How do you feel about all of this

  
To: dad

Honestly?

I'm fine

You're happy, Hoseok's happy, I'm happy

  
To: Hyungwon

You don't feel like I'm stealing Hoseok right?

Because I swear I would never try to do that

  
To: dad

Not at all

I'm glad that you're both happy

And it's not like the three of us never go out together

Like, we went out last night?

If anything I should be worrying about you feeing excluded

  
To: Hyungwon

No no

Of course not

...

You know

Minhyuk's been happier with having you around more

  
To: dad

I missed hanging out with him too tbh

We've both been busy lately

But idk

I feel better now that I know Hoseok at least has someone to be with while I'm out with Minhyuk

He doesn't like being left alone a lot

  
To: Hyungwon

He's precious

  
To: dad

Agreed

* * *

 

To: food hyung

So

Kihyun wants to hold a gossip session where you tell us all about Hyunwoo and hoseok

He also wants to know if Jooheon and Minhyuk could come

  
To: who am i

Lmaoooo

I'm fine with it

Might as well get everyone caught up  
But

I have to disappoint Kihyun

And tell Hoseok and Hyunwoo that I'm telling you guys first and get their permission

  
To: food hyung

Kihyun just pouted but said he understands

He's so cute

[image attached]

  
To: who am i

Naw~

You're so whipped~

  
To: food hyung

Well

I never said I wasn't

  
To: who am i

Lol true

They both said okay

They also asked why couldn't they just tell Kihyun and the rest of you during dinner

*the rest of you excluding Minhyuk because he has two people telling him

  
To: food hyung

Tbh Jooheon Minhyuk and I are there for the food

The gossip session is you and Kihyun's thing

  
To: who am i

Lol

Hoseok read that and laughed

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and said "children"

  
To: food hyung

Lol

Is tonight good?

  
To: who am i

Yeah

I'll be there around six?

  
To: food hyung

Kihyun says six is good but you can come anytime

  
To: who am i

Thanks


End file.
